


No fall

by Magicalgames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angels, Fix-It of Sorts, Minor Character Death, No angels fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalgames/pseuds/Magicalgames
Summary: The fall of the angels doesn’t happen in this fic ‘cause Naomi is a little smarter.





	No fall

Naomi appeared in the hallway outside of her office after talking to Dean Winchester and Castiel. She sensed that the Scribe was no longer in the chair, but still in the office. 

So, Naomi created an illusion of herself, and sent it in before her. A few seconds later, she heard the illusion get beat down, then Metatron gloating. After almost a minute of this, she went in. 

Naomi wasted no time in tying him tight with her grace, then putting him back into the chair. She then tore him apart both physically and emotionally, while getting all of the other information she needed from him. 

When she was done and the former scribe was dead, the death was felt by all in heaven, and all of the Angels had the feeling that they had just avoided something big happening. 

They all realized that Naomi had something to do with it, so let her rule heaven from then on, with Hannah partially ruling as well. 

And Castiel was allowed to stay out of heaven, and with the Winchesters for the rest of their lives.


End file.
